Alison Lewis: First Year
by Cherri Shadows
Summary: Alison Lewis joins Harry Potter and his friends in their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc**

**I thought I would have a break from my Johnny Storm story and write something different. This story goes along with the Harry Potter film.**

Chapter 1:

After finding platform 9 and ¾, Alison Lewis wandered around the train searching for an empty compartment. Her curly, dark brown hair ended just below her shoulders and her fringe hung over her eyes. Being, a muggleborn, she had no idea what to expect from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had glanced over her text books during the summer but she couldn't make much sense of them. Her parents had let her buy a chubby Siamese cat which she had called Bugs. Her parents weren't very happy when they found out that Alison was a witch. It was on her eleventh birthday when she found out. She was about to open her presents and an owl flew through the open living room window. Mrs Lewis had screamed whilst Mr Lewis had frightened it away. It was lucky that Alison was an only child; she didn't think that her parents could handle another magical child.

The train began to move and she still hadn't found a compartment so she just ran into the nearest one, shutting the door behind her. She looked round at two boys: one had ginger hair and a dirty smudge on his nose, the other had jet black hair, glasses and a strange shaped scar on his forehead.

Alison smiled shyly, "You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

The redhead smiled, "Of course not; I'm Ron Weasley."

Alison shook his hand as she sat down, "Alison Lewis, but call me Ali."

They both turned expectantly towards the other boy.

"Oh," he said, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

This seemed to excite Ron, "So it's true! I mean, do you really have the...?"

"The what?" asked Alison and Harry at the same time.

Ron looked around suspiciously, "The scar?"

"Oh," said Harry, lifting up his fringe so they could clearly see the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.

"I don't get it," said Alison, "what's so special about his scar?"

Ron looked shocked that she didn't know about Harry Potter.

"He got it when he defeated the most dangerous and evil wizard _ever_: you-know-who!" said Ron.

"No, I don't know who." Alison said, looking between them.

"He means Voldemort," said Harry.

Ron looked absolutely petrified at the name.

"He killed my parents when I was a baby and tried to kill me too. I don't know all of the details though – I only found out a few days ago." Harry explained.

"I'm so sorry Harry," said Alison, putting a hand on his shoulder, "so everyone supposedly knows this why?"

"He survived the killing curse!" said Ron, "No one has _ever_ done that before. And no one knows how he did it!"

Alison nodded in understanding. An old woman stopped outside the compartment and opened the door.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked.

Alison gasped at the sight of the all of the different kinds of sweets. Some even looked like they were moving!

Ron held up some sandwiches, "No, thanks. I'm all set."

Harry looked at him sadly then dug around in his pocket, "We'll take the lot!"

He offered the woman a number of gold coins that Alison knew were galleons. The three experimented with the different sweets.

"Fizzing Whizzbees?" said Alison.

"They make you float off the ground for a while. They taste great too!" explained Ron.

Alison grinned and popped a few in her mouth. She levitated a couple of inches of her seat and laughed excitedly. Harry stared at her in amazement whilst Ron just smiled – obviously he was used to witnessing the side effects of the sweets.

Harry picked up a box, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?"

"They mean every flavour!" said Ron, biting into an ice mouse, "there's chocolate and peppermint..."

Harry popped a bean in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"There's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey flavoured one once!"

Harry then picked up another box labelled _'Chocolate Frog'_.

"These aren't real frogs are they?"

Ron shook his head, "It's just a spell. Besides, it's the card you want; each pack's got a famous which or wizard. I've got about five-hundred myself."

Harry opened the box and the frog jumped onto the window and then outside.

"That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

Harry inspected his card, "I've got Dumbledore!"

Alison ripped open a packet and picked out a card for herself. She examined it.

"Newt Scamander," said Alison and she almost screamed, "he just waved!"

"He's only being polite!" said Ron.

Alison nodded and looked back at the picture. She smiled timidly at the still waving figure of Newt Scamander.

"This is Scabbers by the way," Ron said, pointing at a rat eating out of a Bertie Bott's box, "pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit," admitted Harry.

Alison sat forwards and stroked Scabbers, "I think he's cute!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Girls!" he said exasperatedly.

Alison frowned at him, "You're eleven years old. You haven't experienced girls yet!"

Ron stuck his tongue out and turned back to Harry.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. Do you want to see?"

"Yeah!" said Harry intrigued.

Alison nodded excitedly. She hadn't seen anyone perform magic yet. Ron cleared his throat and aimed his wand as a girl stepped into the room. She had long bushy brown hair and had an official air about her.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," she said.

"No," said Ron, clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"Oh! Are you doing magic? Let's see then!" challenged the girl.

Ron cleared his throat again, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Ron's wand hissed and Scabbers scuttled away from him. Alison picked him up and stroked him soothingly.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the girl, not waiting for an answer, "Well it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me..."

She sat opposite Harry and aimed her wand at his glasses, "For example: _Oculus Reparo_."

Harry's glasses fixed themselves and he took them off to admire them. Alison raised an eyebrow. Ron scowled at the intruder.

"Holy cricket!" exclaimed the girl, "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and _you _are?" she asked looking at Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said with his mouth full.

Alison giggled and Hermione looked over at her expectantly.

"I'm Alison Lewis,"

"Pleasure," replied Hermione, "you three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

She got up and was about to leave when she turned back to Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there."

Ron scrubbed his nose with a jelly snake hanging from his mouth as Hermione left. Everyone was silent.

"She's nice," said Alison, stifling a giggle.

"I think she's right, we should change into our robes," said Harry.

"Ok," said Ron, "we'll get changed in here, Ali, you can go and find the changing rooms."

Alison scowled and picked up her bag. She wandered around the train until she came to sign that said _Changing Rooms_ and entered one of the cubicles. She got changed into the black skirt, white blouse, grey socks and black coat. She kept on her converses and left the cubicle, only to bump into someone and fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" said two voices.

"I'm so sorry," said Alison as she looked up to see who she had bumped into.

Two identical boys with red hair and freckles held out a hand to help her up. She took each hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"Thank-you," she said, "you must be Ron's brothers?"

They both nodded, "Fred and George at your service ma'am!" and they both bowed.

Alison giggled, "Alison Lewis, call me Ali."

"Well, Ali, would you like us..." said Fred.

"To escort you back to your compartment?" finished George.

Alison smiled, "Sure!"

The twins stood on either side of Alison.

"Do you know what house you'll be in yet?" asked George.

"House?"

"You know, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Fred said.

Alison shook her head, "I don't really know much about Hogwarts. I'm what you guys call a muggleborn."

The twins nodded.

"Well, Gryffindor, that's our house, is for people who are brave and loyal. Hufflepuff is for the scaredy-cats who don't stand up for themselves...they're not too bright either. Ravenclaws are really smart and only focus on their studies and Slytherin is for evil witches and wizards, or students whose families are evil."

"Wow, you make it sound like Gryffindor is the only good one!" sighed Alison as they stopped outside her compartment.

"Well, it must be!" said Fred.

"'Cause we're in Gryffindor!" said George.

"You seem like a Gryffindor," said Fred.

Alison smiled, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor then. At least I'll know you guys."

The twins opened the door and they all sat down with Ron and Harry, explaining different aspects of Hogwarts. It wasn't long before the train came to halt. Alison took a deep breath and followed everyone onto the platform.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 2:

An extremely tall man had guided Alison, along with the other first years towards Hogwarts castle in small boats that seemed to row themselves across the lake. Once inside the castle, they were led to the top of a large staircase and were greeted by a woman in a witch's hat and a dark cloak. The face she pulled was a serious, no-nonsense one though she did have kind eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said loud enough for everyone to hear, "in a few moments, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Alison looked over at a blonde haired boy who had smirked at the sound of the name _Slytherin_. She couldn't understand how a face _that _sweet could be evil. In fact looking around, she couldn't understand how _anyone_ in the crowd could be evil. Everyone looked so scared and in awe of the castle and what they were about to endure. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a small, timid looking boy leapt forward.

"Trevor!" he shrieked, picking up a toad from the ground.

The woman at the front gave him a piercing look and he apologised, standing behind Alison.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily," the woman stated and stalked off into the Great Hall.

The blonde boy walked to the front of the group and stopped in front of Harry. Alison smiled at him but he gave her a disgusted look and turned back to Harry.

"So it's true then? What they were saying on the train: Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," said the boy.

Alison stood closer to Harry as if to protect him from all of the whispering going on around them. The blonde boy pointed at two of his friends: both were big and muscular, one had dark brown hair and the other had black hair and was shorter.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted and Alison suppressed a giggle. Malfoy glared at Ron.

"Think my name is funny do you?" he snapped, "No need to ask _yours_. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley!"

Alison frowned at Malfoy then shot an apologetic look towards Ron.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy said, holding out his hand.

Alison raised an eyebrow and waited for Harry to respond.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks!" replied Harry.

Alison smirked at the boy who stood there as if he had been slapped round the face. The woman from before came back out of the hall and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. He marched towards Crabbe and Goyle.

The woman spoke up, "They're ready for you now. Follow me."

Everyone followed her into the Great Hall. There were teenagers sitting at long tables, each of them staring at the first years. Alison spotted Fred and George and smiled at them. The ceiling made it look like the sky was falling.

"It's not real, the ceiling," explained Hermione from behind her, "it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Alison had to admit that Hermione's constant blurting out of random facts was starting to get on her nerves. Everyone stopped at the front of the hall.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Alison smiled at the sight of Dumbledore. His beard was so cool as it had to be tucked into his belt. His eyes were sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. Immediately, the worry that was building up in the pit of her stomach had vanished.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce," he said, "the first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand-side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank-you."

Alison's worry grew again at Dumbledore's final words. The woman, who she had learned to be called McGonagall, stepped forward with a stool and a shabby old hat.

"Now, when I call your name," she said, putting the objects down and pulling a piece of parchment from her pocket, "you will come forth. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Hermione jumped behind Alison and walked slowly past her.

"Okay, relax!" she said to herself.

Ron turned to Harry, "Mental that one, I'm telling you!"

Alison snorted and looked around as Hermione made her way towards the hat. She noticed Malfoy a little way away. Despite his earlier confidence, he seemed slightly on edge. Alison's head snapped forward as she noticed the voice coming from the Sorting Hat.

"Ah, right then," spoke the hat, "hmm, right. Okay, GRYFFINDOR!"

The people at the tables applauded as Hermione bounded over to the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy."

Alison watched as the hat barely touched his head and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

People began to clap again as he rushed over to the Slytherin table.

"Susan Bones."

The small, red-haired girl got sorted into Hufflepuff and Ron was called next. He gulped. Alison patted him on the back as he walked cautiously towards the hat and sat down. He jumped as the hat began to speak.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you – GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron joined the Gryffindor table as Harry's name was called. Everyone seemed to stop breathing as Harry sat down on the stool. Dumbledore had sat forward and was listening intently to the hat's words.

"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes and a thirst to prove yourself...but where to put you?"

There was a pause as Harry muttered something to the hat.

"Not Sytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure, better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Alison cheered for Harry along with the entire hall including Dumbledore. She realised something. Harry had changed the hat's mind. Maybe she could get the hat to put her in Gryffindor too. She didn't have time to think about it as Professor McGonagall called out the next name.

"Alison Lewis."

As Alison approached the hat, Dumbledore stared at her. He seemed to be thinking hard. She sat down. McGonagall was in the process of placing the hat on Alison's head. Before she could put her plan to work, the hat called out a house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was silent. Professor McGonagall slowly took the hat off Alison's head and looked at Dumbledore confused. Alison was confused herself. Fred and George had told her that muggleborns didn't get placed in Slytherin and yet here she was, making her way towards the Slytherin table. No one made a space for her as she tried to find a seat. She rushed to the end of the table and pushed her way into a seat whilst looking down at the table. All of the Slytherins looked disgusted. Dumbledore looked disappointed. Fred, George, Harry and Ron were waving sadly towards her. Soon the sorting began again, though most people kept their eye on Alison or Harry – whoever they could see better. Eventually, the sorting finished and the feast began. The people around Alison grabbed their food and immediately began talking.

"There must be some mistake!" said one girl.

"Why would they let a Mudblood in Slytherin?" asked a boy.

Alison sighed and grabbed the nearest piece of food, which was a piece of chicken, and nibbled on it nervously, watching everyone as they whispered about her.

'_This is going to be a long year!'_ thought Alison.

* * *

An older Slytherin boy led Alison and the other first years to the common room. After walking downwards towards the dungeons, they arrived at a portrait of a woman who looked a lot like a vampire. She looked down at them all evilly.

"Password?" she said.

The older Slytherin folded his arms, "Parseltounge!"

The portrait opened to reveal a dark common room. The sofas were dark green, as were some of the rugs that covered the stone floor. The fire in the fireplace flickered dimly, creating an eerie glow throughout the room. There were large windows on the far wall which showed what looked like the bottom of the lake. Small creatures were swimming around in the water, peering in at the newcomers. On the right was a staircase and a small balcony at the top.

"Okay," said the boy, "if you go to the top of the staircase, you'll find two doors: one leads to the boys' dormitories and the other leads to the girls'. You're stuff should already be there so off you go. I have better things to do."

Alison followed some of the girls through the door to the dormitories. They were in a corridor with a number of doors on either side. Alison walked along until she found a door with her name on, along with four other girls. She walked inside to find it the other four girls unpacking. They scowled at her as she closed the door and approached her bed, so she just unpacked her things and then pulled her curtains around her four-poster bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading. Reviews? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 3:

Alison woke up before everyone else to avoid the evil looks that she constantly received from her roommates. She had her shower and got changed into her uniform as quickly and quietly as she could. She grabbed a bag which was filled with parchment, textbooks, quills, ink and her wand and walked into the common room. Only a few other students were awake at this time. She noticed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on one of the sofas with an older boy who slightly looked like a troll. Alison rushed past them and out of the common room to the Great Hall. No one was at the Slytherin table when she arrived. She sat down and filled her plate up with eggs and bacon as someone approached her. She turned around to see one of the professors. He was tall and pale, with long black hair ending at his chin. His cold eyes frightened her.

"I am Professor Snape," he said in a voice so dull that it could send anyone to sleep, "I am the head of Slytherin house and the potions master. Here is your schedule. Try not to be late, especially in my lesson. I'd hate for my house to lose points on the first day."

He handed Alison a piece of parchment and stalked off to the teachers' table, waiting for another Slytherin to enter the Great Hall. Alison glanced at her timetable. She had Transfiguration first with the Gryffindors. At least Harry and Ron would be there. Alison arrived at transfiguration along with a few Gryffindors and a couple of Slytherins. Everyone kept their distance from her until she found a face that she recognised.

"Hi Hermione," she said walking over to her.

Hermione smiled, "Hello Alison, how are you coping?"

Alison shrugged, "Well the entire Slytherin house hates me and I haven't seen my cat since the train, so not too good."

"Don't worry, your cat will come back when he's hungry," said Hermione cheerfully, "but if you're having problems with people in your house, maybe you should talk to Professor Snape or Dumbledore. I'm sure they could do something to help you."

"Thanks Hermione," said Alison, nodding.

Professor McGonagall opened the door to the transfiguration classroom and ushered them inside. Alison took a seat next to Hermione near the front and looked around for Harry and Ron.

"I don't know where they are," said Hermione as if reading her mind, "I didn't see them at breakfast this morning."

Alison shrugged and faced forward. Professor McGonagall stood at the front and cleared her throat.

"Welcome to level one transfiguration. This subject requires a lot of wand-work, however, for today you will be making notes on the first few pages of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. No talking is necessary."

Professor McGonagall sat on her desk and turned into a cat. This left several students in awe until they settled down to begin their work. A few minutes later, Harry and Ron barged into the class, out of breath and looks of panic on their faces. Hermione shook her head at them and Alison giggled as they began to talk.

"We made it!" exclaimed Ron, "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

The cat on the table leapt forward and transformed back into Professor McGonagall. Harry stared at her in shock.

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

"Well thank-you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall, "Perhaps it would be better if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you would be on time!"

"We got lost," muttered Harry.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?"

Alison waved at Harry and Ron to sit behind her. Harry rushed over whilst Ron wrinkled his nose and dragged his feet on his way to his seat.

After a long and tedious transfiguration lesson, Alison looked at her timetable to see that she had potions with the Gryffindors next. She rushed over to Harry and Ron who were on the way with the rest of the students.

"Hi," she said, walking in between them.

"Hey, Alison, how are you?" asked Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine thank-you Harry. I can't wait for potions. It sounds interesting." Alison replied excitedly.

"Well of course you'll like potions!" spat Ron, "Snape is the head of your house. He's gonna be nice to you and make our lives a misery!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that -"

"Oh stop the innocent act, Alison. We all know that you're a bad person; you're in Slytherin and Slytherins and Gryffindors _don't_ get along so get lost!" said Ron.

Alison looked over at Harry who was frowning at Ron. She stalked off towards the dungeons and found herself a seat in Snape's potions class. She thought about what Ron had said. If Slytherins weren't supposed to be friends with Gryffindors, maybe she should try and make some friends from her own house. So she decided to take a seat near Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The three boys stared at her.

"What?" said Alison, taking out her books.

"Why are you sitting here?" snapped Malfoy.

A couple of Gryffindor boys sat behind them.

"Well, I thought that I could try and make friends!" replied Alison.

"We don't befriend Mudbloods!" sneered Malfoy.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see a timid looking boy scowling at Malfoy.

"What do you want, Longbottom?" said Malfoy.

The boy looked worriedly at Crabbe and Goyle who were both much taller and muscular than him.

"Y-you should apologise!" he squeaked, "T-that word isn't very nice. And she's in your house so-"

Malfoy stood up threateningly with Crabbe and Goyle standing either side of him.

"Wait, stop," said Alison, picking up her things, "I'll just move."

She sat next to the boy who had just defended her whilst Malfoy and his sidekicks sat back down and faced forward.

"Thank-you for sticking up for me, it was very brave," smiled Alison, "I'm Alison Lewis."

"Neville Longbottom," said the boy, "and I couldn't just let him get away with calling you that-that terrible word!"

"It's only a word, I'll get over it," said Alison reassuringly.

At that moment, the classroom doors burst open to reveal Professor Snape. He marched into the room and began to speak.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"

Alison followed Snape's gaze to Harry who was writing something in his notebook. Hermione nudged him and he looked up.

"Mr. Potter..." said Snape, "...our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Harry looked confused. Alison thought for a moment. She remembered something she had read in one of her books. It was a potion, she thought, a potion that made you sleep or something.

"You don't know?" asked Sanpe, "Well let's try again, where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand shot up again. Alison felt sorry for Harry. It must have been so hard for Harry to think with Hermione practically standing up to get Snape's attention and waving her arm about as if it were on fire. Alison thought about the answer herself. She remembered that a bezoar was found in an animal's stomach, maybe a sheep or a cow.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry, clearly embarrassed.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Alison looked at Snape shocked. Harry obviously didn't know the answers to these questions and Hermione did so why didn't he just ask her instead of embarrassing the poor boy?

"I don't know, sir." Harry said again.

"Pity," said Snape smugly, "clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?"

"_Clearly_ Hermione knows!" snapped Alison, "It seems a _pity_ not to ask her!"

Snape glared at Alison and marched over to the table, telling Hermione to put her hand down.

"Do _you_ know what I'd get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping draught," said Alison, it was all coming back to her now, "a sleeping draught so powerful that it is known as _the draught of the living dead_. And before you ask me, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a...of a goat and it can cure most poisons. Your final question was a trick as monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant. It is also known as aconite."

Ron smirked at her. Harry nodded in thanks. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. Malfoy turned round and raised an eyebrow at her, obviously impressed.

"Why aren't you all writing this down?" said Snape, walking back to his desk.

There was a shuffle of papers and quills and everyone started to jot down what Alison had just said. At the end of the lesson, Ron rushed over to Alison with Harry behind him.

"I'm sorry Alison," sighed Ron, "it was nice of you to stick up for Harry."

Alison smiled, "Apology accepted. Why don't we all sit together at break?"

Neville, Harry and Ron all nodded and the four left with a pair of angry, icy blue eyes following them.

* * *

**I really want to start writing the story for _Prisoner of Azkaban_ so I'm trying to finish each chapter as quickly as possible. Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc**

Chapter 4:

Alison had rushed to the library just before break. Ron had told her all about quidditch and she was desperate to find out more about it. She had checked out _quidditch through the ages_ and was reading it at the Gryffindor table during break. Ron and Harry sat either side of her, Harry peering over to look at the book every so often. Further down the table, a boy called Seamus was attempting to turn his water into rum.

"Does that spell even work?" Alison asked Ron.

"I doubt it," muttered Ron, "he actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..."

Seamus' glass of water exploded, leaving ash all over his face and his eyebrows singed. Alison giggled along with most of the table. Hermione fanned away the smoke annoyed. Their laughing was interrupted by a screech. A number of owls flew down from a gap near the ceiling.

"Ah! The mail is here!" exclaimed Ron.

The owls landed on the tables, some begging for food from their owners, others just helping themselves. Alison looked around and noticed something lingering in the doorway to the Great Hall, eyeing the owls hungrily.

"Bugs!" she cried and got up to hug her cat.

Bugs had other plans and lunged towards an eagle owl perched in front of Malfoy. The owl flew upwards and out of reach of the cat, landing on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy stood up angrily and pushed away the cat.

"Hey! Leave Bugs alone!" shouted Alison, rushing over and cradling her cat in her arms.

"He attacked my owl!" snapped Malfoy.

"He's a cat, what do you expect? Besides, Bugs couldn't do him any harm he just wanted to play!" yelled Alison.

"Just keep your cat away from my owl!" said Malfoy, stalking off and feeding his owl some toast.

Alison carried Bugs over to the Gryffindor table and offered him some milk. He happily licked it up whilst Alison listened to Harry's conversation with Ron.

* * *

Alison stood excitedly next to a broomstick as Madam Hooch walked down the centre of the students.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick," she ordered.

Alison was already there as the rest of the class did as they were told.

"Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'up'."

The class obeyed. Very few people's brooms went up on their first try: only Harry, Malfoy and Alison managed it. The rest of the class continued. Alison giggled as Ron's broom hit him in the face. Soon everyone's brooms were in their hands.

"Once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it," the class obeyed, "grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle: three, two..." she blew her whistle.

Neville's broom flew upwards and began to flip and do all sorts of strange things. Alison reached out to pull Neville back down but was knocked backwards by his out of control broom. She got back up in time to see Neville fly even higher and towards the buildings. Soon he lost his broom completely and was hanging off one of the statues. His cloak turned inside out making him fall to the ground. Everyone rushed over. Madam Hooch got here first and sat herself next to Neville.

"Oh dear it's a broken wrist, come on, up you get," she got up and pulled Neville up, "Miss Lewis, can you accompany us to the hospital wing?"

Alison nodded as Madam Hooch turned back to the others, "If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'quidditch'."

Alison left the hospital wing with Neville and they headed outside to find the others. They saw Harry talking to an older Gryffindor boy and ran over to them.

"Hi, guys!" exclaimed Harry when he saw them, "How's your wrist, Neville?"

"It's okay now, Madam Pomfrey just gave me a potion and it was fine!"

Alison took no notice of Harry and Neville and instead admired the older boy. He was quite good- looking and clearly very athletic. Harry snapped his fingers in front of Alison's face.

"Ali? I was just saying, this is Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch captain. He's going to teach me the rules of quidditch tomorrow and I thought that you might like to come along? I know how interested you are in quidditch." Harry said.

Alison smiled, "Yes, yes I'd love to join you! If that's okay? I mean, I am a Slytherin, I'd understand if-"

Oliver nodded his head, "It's no problem, it's always nice to hang out with fellow quidditch fans, no matter what house they're in!"

"Thank-you, Oliver," said Alison, blushing.

* * *

Alison followed Harry and Oliver outside. She was carrying three broomsticks whilst the boys were carrying the crate with the quidditch balls inside.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand," explained Oliver, "each team has seven players: three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and a seeker – that's you Harry. What position do you like, Alison?"

Alison shrugged, "Well I've taken an interest in beater."

"That's cool, maybe you could help us out later then. Now, there are three kinds of balls," said Oliver picking up the largest ball, "Alison, would you like to explain?"

Alison smiled as Oliver threw her the ball, "This is the quaffle. The chasers pass it around and try to get it into one of three hoops. The keeper defends the hoops."

"That's me," said Oliver, "are you understanding this, Harry?"

"I think so," Harry looked down, "what are those?"

Alison grinned, "My favourite! The bludgers!"

"Care to demonstrate, Ali?" asked Oliver.

Alison nodded and took the bat off Harry. Oliver let loose one of the bludgers. It zoomed off and started to come back. Alison swung the bat as hard as she could and the bludger went flying off again.

"Not bad," said Oliver.

"Here Harry, have a go!" said Alison, handing him the bat.

The bludger came back and Harry hit it away.

"You'd both be great beaters!" said Oliver, "Uh oh!"

The bludger came back but Oliver caught it and tied it back into the box.

"You, Harry, are a seeker," Oliver took a small golden ball out of the crate and it sprouted wings, "the only thing I want you to worry about is this: the golden snitch."

"I like this one!" said Harry, happily.

"Ah you like it now, just wait – it's wicked fast and nearly impossible to see."

"What do I do with it?"

"You catch it, before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win!"

"Except if the other team is more than one-hundred-and-fifty points ahead of you. That's how much the snitch is worth – on-hundred-and-fifty points," said Alison.

"That's right," said Oliver, "now, let's play!"

They picked up the brooms mounted them. Alison flew around in circles, amazed that she knew how to fly. Oliver released the snitch so that Harry could practice and gave the bat to Alison. He released a bludger and made a target with his wand.

"See if you can hit it, Ali!" yelled Oliver.

Alison hit the bludger towards the target. They continued to do this until Oliver picked up another bat.

"Now, let's see if you can defend Harry – keep the bludger away from him!"

Alison flew around Harry as he searched for the snitch. Oliver hit the bludger towards Harry but Alison hit it away from him and back towards Oliver. They all landed back on the floor.

"Harry, you were doing really well," said Oliver, "and Ali...wow! I've never seen such a great beater before!"

"Oi! Wood!" shouted a deep voice from behind them.

Alison turned around. It was the boy who looked like a troll who had been sitting with Malfoy before.

"What are you doing with my new beater?" yelled the boy.

"New beater? Since when?" asked Oliver.

"Since I just saw how good she was," said the boy, finally stopping in front of them, "hello, Alison, I'm Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. How would you like to become a beater?"

Alison's eyes widened, "Seriously? I'd love to!"

"I'm not gonna argue with you Flint, Ali has great potential. I encourage you to put her on your team. But that doesn't mean that you're gonna win. We have a better seeker." Oliver said.

"Whatever, Wood. Come on, Alison, we need to get some practice," said Flint.

Flint walked off. After saying thanks to Oliver and Harry, Alison jogged after Flint.

"You're really going to let me play?" she asked him.

"One of our beaters just quit so we needed someone urgently. It's lucky that you were out there otherwise you'd have had to try out with the idiots who _think_ that they can play. Okay, I'll introduce you to the team in a minute, we have a practice now so it would be a good chance for you to get used to playing on a team. Lucian Bole is the other beater."

"Wait a minute, I thought first years couldn't make the team,"

"Snape is at the practice so he'll see how well you do and decide on whether you can play."

They arrived at the quidditch pitch where the rest of the Slytherin team was waiting.

"Professor, this is Alison Lewis," said Flint as they arrived.

"I know," said Snape in his dull voice.

"Well I think that she could be our new beater – she's a natural," explained Flint.

Alison smiled hopefully at Snape.

"Let's see then," challenged Snape.

"Right, in the air Alison, we're gonna go through some beater drills,"

Alison mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. They did the same kind of thing that Alison did with Harry and Oliver except for the fact that Flint created more targets and she had to protect the entire team from the two bludgers with Lucian Bole, who she had managed to become great friends with whilst training. Alison thought that she did really well as she, along with the rest of the team landed safely on the ground. Snape looked at her with a straight face. There was silence for a few minutes until he finally spoke.

"Very well, she can play. I will have to speak to the headmaster and get you a decent broom. Well done, Miss Lewis."

Alison squealed as Snape stalked off, back towards the castle.

* * *

** Reviews please? Chapter 5 will be out shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 5:

Alison jumped up and down excitedly when she met Harry and Ron outside the charms classroom.

"I got on the team!" she squealed, hugging Harry, "thank-you so much for letting me join you and Oliver yesterday, otherwise Flint wouldn't have seen me play!"

"It was no problem, Ali, but I can't really breathe, you're hugging me too tight!" said Harry, trying to push Alison away.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so excited!" cried Alison.

The door to the charms classroom opened and everyone filed in. Alison took a seat next to Neville, Harry refused to sit with her whilst she was bouncing up and down on her chair, and she took out her wand and her books. The class talked until Professor Flitwick appeared, standing on top of a stack of books.

"Good day, class. Now, one of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Do you have your feathers?"

Hermione, who was sitting in front of Alison, waved her feather in the air. Alison smiled slightly and looked across the room as Professor Flitwick continued talking.

"Good!" squeaked Flitwick, "Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement that we practiced last lesson: the swish and flick. Everyone..."

Everyone picked up their wands and performed the _swish and flick_ motion.

"Good! Oh, and enunciate: _Wingardium Leviosa. _Off you go then!"

Alison focused on her feather. She attempted to cast the spell but her feather seemed to just shiver on the spot. She noticed Hermione bossing Ron about and listened to what Hermione said about pronunciation. She let Neville have a go as Hermione's feather floated upwards.

"Great Hermione!" exclaimed Alison.

"See here everybody! Miss Granger has done it!" squealed Flitwick.

Seamus attempted it and created a small explosion. Alison snorted and tried to make her feather levitate. By the end of the lesson, Alison along with most of the other members of the class had got their feathers to levitate. They all left and headed towards their common rooms. Alison started off walking with Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean, but saw Hermione on her own and decided to walk with her.

"Hey, Hermione, great work today!" she said as she fell into step next to her.

"Thank-you, I don't think everyone else thought so, I think they are laughing about me," said Hermione, pointing at the boys ahead of them.

"No, I don't think that they would-"

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar!" said Ron imitating Hermione, "She's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Hermione rushed off, pushing past Ron. Alison shook her head sadly and caught up with the boys.

"Nice work, Ron!" she snapped at him sarcastically, "you know she was only trying to help you. Next time I'll tell her not to bother and let you fail!"

Alison walked off to her common room to get ready for the Halloween feast. When she got to the feast, she noticed that Hermione wasn't there. She had an idea where she would be, so she picked up a few treats from the Slytherin table and ran to the girls' toilets. When she arrived, she heard sobbing coming from one of the cubicles.

"Hermione? It's Alison, I brought you some food from the feast."

One of the doors opened to reveal a red-eyed Hermione. Alison hugged her and they sat on the floor next to the sinks.

"Don't take any notice of what the guys said. I reckon that Ron is just embarrassed because you are smarter than him." Alison said and handed Hermione a cauldron cake.

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Ali. You know, you are nothing like a Slytherin, you should be in Gryffindor."

"I wish I was. I'm getting a little fed up with the dirty looks I've been getting from my roommates!" sighed Alison.

"You should talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he could let you switch?"

Alison shook her head, "Don't you think he would've done that already? He must have known that putting a muggleborn in Slytherin was going to cause problems."

The two girls laughed and joked for a while when they both sensed something else in the room. They turned around slowly and looked up. Standing in front of them was a tall and dangerous looking creature. Alison tugged on Hermione's sleeve.

"W-what is it?" she whispered.

"A mountain troll," replied Hermione, "I wonder how it got in."

"Maybe we should hide," suggested Alison.

She slid towards one of the cubicles slowly with Hermione right behind her. The troll grunted and stormed towards them. The two girls dove into the cubicle and crouched down as the troll knocked over the wooden structure. They screamed as they were covered with pieces of wood. Hermione peeked out and noticed Harry and Ron running into the room. They spotted the girls and rushed further into the room.

"Hermione, Alison move!" shouted Harry.

Alison dragged Hermione along the other cubicles, stopping to cover their faces every time the troll took a swing at them. Hermione started shrieking for help. Alison took a deep breath and rushed across the room to hide under the sinks, temporarily distracting the troll so Hermione could hide. Ron threw a piece of wood at the troll's head and yelled at him, catching his attention. Hermione crawled over to where Alison was hiding, but the troll noticed her. Alison dragged her out the way just as the troll smashed his club down on one of the sinks. Hermione shouted for help again as Harry charged forward with his wand at the ready. He grabbed onto the troll's club. As the troll lifted his club, Harry fell onto his shoulders. The troll tried to shake him off but ended up with Harry's wand up his nose. This angered him, as he tore Harry of his shoulders, holding him up in mid-air and began to swing his club at him.

"Do something!" Alison yelled to Ron as the troll swung his club a Harry.

"What?" asked Ron, looking around.

"Anything!" shouted Harry, dodging the club.

"Ron, your wand!" shrieked Alison.

"Swish and flick!" instructed Hermione.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Ron.

The troll's club levitated in mid-air for a few seconds and then landed on his head, knocking him out. Harry landed in front of the troll, rubbing his knee. Alison rushed over to help Harry up.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermione, slowly approaching the troll.

"I don't think so, just knocked out," said Harry, pulling his wand from the troll's nose in disgust, "troll bogies!"

A group of teachers rushed into the bathroom. Snape looked annoyed at Alison. Quirrell looked completely petrified. Professor McGonagall skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves! Miss Lewis, I knew you would lead my Gryffindors astray!" she shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Alison.

"No professor, what happened..." started Alison, but she was interrupted by Hermione.

"It was my fault, Professor McGonagall. I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought that I could handle them. Alison tried to stop me but I ended up getting her trapped in here too. If it wasn't for Harry, Ron and Alison, I'd probably be dead," said Hermione.

Professor McGonagall looked at everyone suspiciously, "Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part and I am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you, for sheer, dumb luck. And you, Miss Lewis, I apologise for my earlier outburst. You have shown a great sense of loyalty, though you should have told a teacher immediately. Five points to Slytherin – thank-you for protecting a fellow student."

Professor McGonagall walked off. Snape signalled for Alison to follow him so she waved goodbye to the others and obeyed the professor. As he led Alison back to the dungeons, she noticed that he was limping.

"Is everything okay, professor?" asked Alison.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Miss Lewis," he stated, "now hurry off to bed. We have the quidditch match against Gryffindor in the morning and you need to be properly energized."

Alison nodded and rushed to her room, now worried about the quidditch match the following day.

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be out ASAP. Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**So here is chapter 6, sorry that it took a while.  
**

Chapter 6:

Alison nibbled on a piece of toast nervously. She was in her quidditch kit and was sitting next to Lucian who was scoffing his face with bacon and eggs. The rest of the team only took notice of her during quidditch practice– Lucian was her only Slytherin friend and he was a few years older than her. Lucian looked over at Alison and passed her a cup of water.

"Come, on," he said, "you have to eat and stay hydrated. You need to be focused."

Alison smiled at him, "I know, I'm just a little nervous and I have a right to be. I am a first-year muggleborn on the Slytherin quidditch team – how I play today will affect how the rest of the Slytherins treat me."

"Look, Ali, you're great at quidditch. Besides, whether you play well or not, the only person in Slytherin who has any affect on how people treat you is Malfoy. The Malfoys are well respected so whatever Malfoy approves of, most Slytherins approve of."

Alison wrinkled her nose in annoyance, "You mean he's the reason that I have no friends? Apart from you of course, Lucian. I'll show Malfoy that you don't need to be pureblood to be great at quidditch!"

Alison gulped down her water and ate her toast quickly. Then she dragged Lucian to the Slytherin changing rooms. Professor Snape was already there holding a broomstick in his hands. He handed the broomstick to Alison.

"Thank-you sir," said Alison, admiring the broom, "this is a Nimbus 2000! Isn't that supposed to be one of the latest models?"

Snape nodded, "Professor Dumbledore allowed professor McGonagall to buy Potter one, it was only fair that he allowed me to buy one for you. Good luck."

Snape left the changing rooms as the rest of the team filed in. Flint told everyone to sit down.

"Right, guys," said Flint, "it's the first game of the year but I don't want to see any slacking. This is Gryffindor we're up against and let's face it, they're good. So we have play dirty. Bole, Lewis, you two have whack those bludgers as hard as can; try aiming for Wood, if we take down the keeper, we have a better chance at scoring. Montague, Pucey, remember the drill that we practiced over summer? Well we'll use it whenever we're behind in points. Bletchley, you do whatever you can to stop the quaffle from going in. And Higgs, you better catch that snitch before Potter. Right, we can win this, let's go out there and show Hogwarts what the Slytherin quidditch team is made of!"

The entire team cheered, picked up their broomsticks and followed their determined captain onto the quidditch pitch, flying laps and encouraging the crowd to cheer for them. The two teams circled round the centre of the quidditch pitch where Madam Hooch stood next to her broom and the crate. She looked up at the teams.

"Now I want a nice clean game from _all_ of you!" she shouted, mainly focusing on the Slytherin team.

She released the bludgers and the snitch: Alison focused on where the bludgers were flying so she wouldn't waste time searching for them. Madam Hooch then threw the quaffle in the air and a Gryffindor chaser caught it. The game began. Alison zoomed over to where one of the bludgers had gone and hit it towards the moving chaser. The chaser ducked and continued to fly towards the goal posts. Gryffindor scored earning ten points. Bletchley passed the quaffle to Flint. Alison noticed a bludger heading towards him so she zoomed over and hit it towards one of the Gryffindor chasers. Flint continued but his goal attempt failed as Wood caught the quaffle. The Gryffindors were back in possession of the quaffle and were passing it to each other continually. They scored again. This angered the whole Slytherin team, especially Alison. She hated losing, she had always been really competitive when it came to sport. Slytherin got the quaffle again; Pucey flew towards the goalposts, knocking Gryffindors out the way and attempted to shoot. Again, Wood saved it.

"Alison!" shouted Flint.

Alison whipped her head round and saw Flint pointing towards Wood. She nodded in understanding and prepared to hit an oncoming bludger. She swung her bat as hard as she could and the bludger went hurtling towards Wood, knocking him off his broom. Flint joined Alison in a high-five. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry glaring at her, but she ignored him and flew to the opposite side of the pitch. Flint and Pucey carried out one of their drills and scored a goal for Slytherin. Alison cheered and knocked a bludger away from Montague. Gryffindor had the quaffle, so Flint and Montague ganged up on the Gryffindor chaser. They trapped her between them, Pucey flew beneath them and Alison prepared to hit a bludger. She whacked it towards the Gryffindor chaser who fell off her broom and dropped the quaffle , allowing Pucey to catch it. Pucey scored again and Alison smiled, not realising that a bludger was flying towards her. As she turned around the bludger hit her in the face and she went tumbling off her broom. That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Alison's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with a number of blurry green shapes. After blinking a couple of times, she recognised her teammates. She shot up suddenly.

"Did we win?" she asked frantically.

Flint shook his head, "Potter caught the snitch."

Alison put her head in her hands angrily.

"You did really well today though," said Flint, "you're a great beater. I don't believe that you actually knocked Wood off his broom!"

Alison bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty about hurting Oliver and changed the subject, "If we want to win the quidditch cup, we'll have to beat Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, right?"

Lucian laughed, "Look at you! You were knocked off your broom and could have been seriously injured but all you care about is winning the quidditch cup!"

Alison shrugged her shoulders as Madam Pomfrey approached them.

"How are you feeling, Miss Lewis?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm fine thank-you. When can I leave?" asked Alison.

"I want to keep you here overnight just in case so get comfortable. I'll be back soon with a potion for you to drink, it will help prevent any pain. You boys should give the girl some rest."

Madam Pomfrey ushered the boys out of the room. The boys grumpily obeyed and waved goodbye to Alison who slouched on the bed. She looked around the room and spotted someone in red on one of the beds. She got up after checking that Madam Pomfrey was in her office and approached the bed. It was Oliver. He looked over at Alison as she sat down next to his bed.

"Well done, winning the match I mean," said Alison, avoiding staring at his bruised face.

"Thanks. You played well," said Oliver.

"You're not angry are you?"

"I'm not – you were just playing the game. But I would talk to Harry if I were you; he seemed really angry with you when he came in earlier."

Alison groaned and wandered back over to her bed so that she could sleep. She wondered what Malfoy would think about how well she played. It seemed that the whole quidditch team had decided to befriend her but it would help if the rest of Slytherin didn't despise her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Just to let you know that I will be going on holiday tommorow so I can't guarantee that I can upload new chapters. If I can't, I'll just write the chapters and upload loads of them when I get back. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 7:

Alison spotted Harry leaving the castle with Ron and Hermione. She ran to catch up, but when she did Harry ignored her.

"Harry, you can't be mad at me. I'm a beater – it's my job to hit people with bludgers. I can't apologise for doing something that I'm supposed to do!" explained Alison.

"You could have really hurt Oliver!" snapped Harry.

"I apologised and _he_ said that he understood that I was just playing the game. If _he_ can forgive me, why can't you?"

"She has a point there, mate." Ron said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry shrugged and went back to ignoring Alison. However, she still walked with them, regretting the fact that she had forgotten to pick up a scarf and some gloves. They spotted Hagrid outside and ran over to him.

"Hi, Hagrid!" smiled Alison.

"Hello, Alison! Great game yesterday!" beamed Hagrid.

"Thank-you!" replied Alison, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Hagrid," interrupted Harry, "what do you know about Snape?"

"No more than you do, why?" asked Hagrid, suspiciously.

"Snape cursed Harry's broom yesterday, that's why he lost control of it!" said Ron.

Alison whipped round, "You lost control of your broom? Why didn't anyone say anything? Snape couldn't have cursed you!"

"Alison is right – it's nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" asked Hagrid.

"Who knows?" said Harry, "Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

"What three-headed dog?" asked a shocked Alison.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid.

Alison looked back and forth between the others in confusion.

"Fluffy?" stated Ron in amazement.

"That _thing_ has a name?" said Hermione.

"Of course he's got a name, he's mine. I bought him off an Irishman I met down the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry excitedly.

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions. Don't ask any more questions! That's top-secret that is!"

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

"No way! Snape _is _a bit weird but he wouldn't steal from Dumbledore!" snapped Alison.

Hagrid nodded, "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not," stated Hermione, "I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye-contact and Snape _wasn't_ blinking!"

"Exactly!" said Harry.

"Now you listen to me," Hagrid said seriously, "You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Alison raised an eyebrow at the name _Flamel_ as Hagrid regretted his words. Hagrid walked away mumbling to himself.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" asked Harry, "I've heard it before, where have I heard it?"

"I'm sure I've heard the name somewhere too!" said Alison, Harry looked at her, annoyed, "Don't look at me like that Harry James Potter!"

Harry couldn't help but crack a smile at the sound of his middle name.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. You _did_ play well yesterday."

"From what I've heard, you played well too, Harry. Well done for catching the snitch!" said Alison, patting him on the back.

* * *

The Christmas holidays came quick. Alison had already told her parents that she would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Unfortunately, the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team were going home for Christmas, so Alison was back to receiving glares from the remaining Slytherins. Alison was the only girl left in her dorm fortunately. Malfoy was going home along with his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Alison found Harry and Ron in the Great Hall playing wizard's chess. She thought that it was much more interesting than ordinary chess as the pieces moved on their own. She watched over Harry's shoulder as Hermione joined them carrying her suitcase.

"Knight to E5," instructed Harry.

Ron looked around the board and grinned, "Queen to E5!"

The little queen slid towards the square, knocking Harry's knight out of the way. Hermione looked horrified.

"That's totally barbaric!" exclaimed Hermione.

"That's wizard's chess!" smiled Ron, "I see you've packed."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I see you haven't!"

"Change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie – he's studying dragons there."

"Good!" said Hermione bossily, "You can help Harry and Alison; they're going to look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"Great, homework over the holidays!" muttered Alison, sarcastically.

"We've looked a hundred times!" whined Ron.

"Not in the restricted section," said Hermione with a smirk, "happy Christmas."

Hermione left and Ron stared after her.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her!" sighed Ron.

Alison stared at the entrance hall where Hermione had gone and noticed Malfoy staring back at her. She didn't know why but despite the fact that she was now friends with the entire Slytherin quidditch team, she really wanted more Slyhterin friends, in particular, Draco Malfoy. She thought that if she was nice enough to him, eventually, he would give in and become her friend. So she walked over to him, smiling.

"Hi, er, have a good Christmas!" stuttered Alison with her hands behind her back.

Malfoy looked around the empty entrance hall and nodded, "Yeah, you too, Lewis."

Alison smiled widely, "Right, _Malfoy_!"

Malfoy smiled slightly and walked away.

* * *

Alison woke up on Christmas morning and rushed down to the common room. It was quite early so no other Slytherins were up. She searched for all of her presents and rushed them back into her room so she could avoid having them taken away from her by any students who _did_ get up. She locked the dormitory door and opened at her first parcel. It was from Harry – a book called _The best beaters of all time_. She smiled as she had brought Harry the seeker version of the book. Ron had given her a Gryffindor scarf with a note saying _'You belong in Gryffindor no matter what the talking hat says!! From Ron.'_ Hermione had brought her a friendship bracelet that had a special charm on it that allowed them to talk to each other. Her parents had sent her some homemade cookies and a long letter. One parcel was from Mrs Weasley – it was a knitted green jumper with the letter _'A'_ in silver lettering. She had to remember to send her a thank-you note. Her final parcel was from the entire Slyhterin quiddicth team – a set of engraved beater bats. Alison grinned and placed her presents at the end of her bed. She looked at her watch; it was seven o'clock. The Christmas breakfast feast started soon so she got dressed. She pulled on the jumper from Mrs Weasley, the bracelet from Hermione and the scarf from Ron. She put on her jeans and some comfy trainers and left the dorm. A few Slytherins were by the tree in the common room so she rushed past them and out of the portrait hole. When she arrived in the great hall she gasped at the brightly coloured decorations and the bewitched ceiling showing the snow falling. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting at one of the long tables and jogged over to join them. Dumbledore and the teachers were all sat down at the same table.

"We thought that we should all sit together as it is Christmas," said Dumbledore, smillng.

Alison smiled back and sat in between Harry and Ron.

"Thanks for the presents, guys!" she said hugging each of them.

"It was nothing," sighed Ron, "thanks for the Chudley Cannons stuff!"

Alison smiled and Harry nodded in thanks. The other Slytherins soon joined the table along with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Soon everyone started eating their Christmas breakfast. Harry tapped Alison on the shoulder.

"I'm going into the restricted section tonight," whispered Harry, "I'm using my new invisibility cloak. Do you want to come?"

"Sure! It should be fun!" said Alison.

They enjoyed their breakfast and spent most of the day at the edge of the lake, watching the grindylows try to burst through the icy surface. It was Alison's first Christmas away from home; it was the best Christmas she ever had.

* * *

**I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker...sorry that this one took a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Here's chapter 8.  
**

Chapter 8:

"Ouch, Harry! That was my foot!" said Alison in an angry whisper.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry.

They were under Harry's new invisibility cloak and were sneaking through the library. It was about midnight. Harry was carrying a small lantern, whilst Alison carried a bag, just in case they found the book that they needed. They approached the Restricted Section and Alison pushed open the barred doors. They creaked open, making the whole scene seem quite eerie.

Harry read out the names of some of the books on the shelves, "Famous Fire-Eaters. Fifteenth-Century Fiends."

"We're looking for Flamel remember," sighed Alison, "Nicolas Flamel."

They took off the cloak, making it easier for them to examine the books.

"This could be it!" whispered Harry, picking up a book.

He opened it at a random page and the book began to shake. A head emerged from the pages and shrieked loudly. The shriek echoed off the walls and Harry slammed the book shut and put it back on the shelf.

"Who's there?" called the voice of Mr Filch.

Harry panicked and swept the cloak over himself and Alison, knocking down the lantern as he did so. The lantern smashed, leaving them in total darkness. They ran round a corner to see the figure of Mr Filch heading in their direction.

"I know you're in there!" said Filch, "You can't hide. Who is it? Show yourself!"

Harry and Alison slipped past Filch, too scared to breathe until they were round the corner. They got out of the library and began to walk down a corridor. Mrs Norris was at the end of the corridor and seemed to have spotted them, despite the fact that they were under the cloak. She started to chase them until they stopped after turning another corner. In front of them were Snape and Quirrell and they were arguing. Snape had just pushed Quirrell into the wall.

"Severus, I..." stuttered Quirrell.

"You don't want me as you're enemy, Quirrell," said Snape.

"I don't know what you mean!" said a frightened Quirrell.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Harry and Alison had snuck round, behind Snape who had now turned round and reached out as if he knew that they were there. Snape spun back round to face Quirrell.

"We'll have another little chat soon," said Snape, "when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."

Harry and Alison slipped through the door further down the corridor as Filch approached the professors. They took off the cloak and examined the room that they had just entered. A mirror with a golden frame stood in the centre of the room. Harry approached the mirror as Alison stood behind. Harry gasped at what he saw and edged closer to the mirror.

"What is it?" asked Alison.

"I...I think it's my mum and dad!" exclaimed Harry.

Alison edged closer to Harry as he reached out and touched the mirror. She looked at her own reflection and almost shrieked at what she saw.

"What? Do you see them too?" asked Harry.

Alison shook her head, "No, I see...I have to go. Get Ron Harry, maybe he will know what this is."

Alison rushed off, glad that the dungeons were quite close. She slipped through the portrait hole and sprinted up to her dormitory. She lay down on her bed, trying to get rid of the image that was branded in her mind.

* * *

Alison hated it when the Christmas holidays ended. The other Slytherins had returned and she was back to receiving glares from everyone except for the quidditch team. She mainly spent her time with Lucian when she wasn't with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lessons were going to start the next day and Hermione had called a meeting in the library. Lucian decided to walk with Alison to the library as he had some potions work to finish off.

"Are you okay, Ali?" he asked her as they walked up the many stairs from the dungeons, "You've seemed quite paranoid lately – always looking over your shoulder."

"What?" said Alison, snapping her head round to face him as she was looking the other way, "Oh, no I'm fine."

She laughed nervously when suddenly, her eyes widened as she heard voices behind them.

"Hey, er, race you to the library!" she said, sprinting off.

Lucian was puzzled, but sprinted after her nonetheless. When they arrived at the library, they went their separate ways. Alison spotted Harry and Ron sitting down at a table, waiting impatiently. She rushed over to join them.

"Hey, do you know what Hermione wants?" she asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"No idea," sighed Ron, "but I wish she would hurry up. It's nearly lunch!"

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid?" said Hermione, storming over and slamming a very large book on the table.

She sat down and flicked through the pages.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading,"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "This is light?"

"Careful, Ronald," snapped Alison, "we don't want a repeat of the troll incident."

Hermione smiled thankfully at Alison and continued as she found the page, "Of course! Here it is!_ Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone_."

"The what?" asked Harry, Ron and Alison.

"Honestly, don't you three read?" asked Hermione.

"Hey! Do you want us three to go and hide in a bathroom and almost get killed by a troll now? It works both ways!" said Alison.

Hermione smiled slightly, "Sorry. _The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal_."

"Immortal?" said Ron.

"It means you will never die," explained Hermione.

"I know what it means!" snapped Ron, loudly.

Harry shushed him and Alison waited for Hermione to carry on.

"_The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665__th__ birthday_."

"This book was written years ago, how does it know that last year was his 665th birthday?" asked Alison.

Harry raised an eyebrow but Hermione ignored her and carried on.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's hiding under the trap door. The Philosopher's Stone!"

"I think we should go and see Hagrid," suggested Alison, "he might be able to tell us more."

The four snuck out later that night and ran to Hagrid's hut. Alison suggested that they take the invisibility cloak but Hermione doubted that all four of them could fit underneath it. They reached Hagrid's hut and banged on the door. Hagrid was wearing an apron and oven gloves when he answered the door though only Alison seemed to notice.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry.

"Oh, hello," said a slightly dazed Hagrid, "sorry, I don't wish to be rude, but I am in no fit state to entertain today!"

He began to close the door when the four of them yelled out.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!"

Hagrid swung the door back open and sighed, beckoning them inside.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it," said Harry.

Alison interrupted, "_They_ think Snape is trying to steal it."

"Snape?" said Hagrid, "Blimey, you're not still on about him are you?"

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone," said Harry, "we just don't know why!"

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone!" said Hagrid, "He's not about to steal it!"

Alison smiled and sat down next to Fang, stroking him softly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You heard," said Hagrid, "right, come on now. I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"Wait a minute. _One_ of the teachers?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione, "There are other things protecting the Stone, aren't there? Spells and enchantments!"

"That's right," said Hagrid, "waste of time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore! I shouldn't have told you that! I should not have told you that!"

Something rattled over the fireplace, catching everyone's attention. Hagrid picked something out of a metal pot and placed it on the table. Everyone gathered round.

"Er, Hagrid," said Harry, slightly frightened, "what exactly is that?"

"That?" said Hagrid nervously, "Well, that is a..."

"I know what that is!" exclaimed Ron, "But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it!" said Hagrid proudly, "Off a stranger I met down the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact."

The object shook and cracked open violently. A small reptile with wings stretched out of it. It slipped around on the table for a while and made a squeaking sound.

"Is that a dragon?" asked Hermione.

"That's not just a dragon," said Ron, "that's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother, Charlie, works with these in Romania!"

Alison smiled at the creature and desperately wanted to stroke it.

"Isn't he beautiful?" said Hagrid as the dragon turned to face him, "Oh, bless him. Look he knows his mummy! Hello, Norbert!"

Hagrid tickled him under the chin as Alison reached forward and stroked his back.

"Norbert?" said Harry.

"He's got to have a name, Harry!" said Alison.

"Yes you do, Norbert!" said Hagrid, tickling Norbert again.

Norbert hiccupped and a ball of flame erupted from his mouth, setting Hagrid's beard on fire. Hagrid patted out the flames and laughed.

"He'll have to be trained up a bit, of course."

Norbert hiccupped again and Hagrid looked towards the window.

"Who's that?"

Everyone looked round. Alison went pale. Harry frowned.

"Malfoy!" he sighed.

"Oh, dear!" said Hagrid.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry that this wasn't out sooner. I wasn't sure whether or not to carry on this story but now I think I will. There's only a few chapters left and I'll soon be onto the Chamber of Secrets. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc**

Chapter 9:

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alison ran back up to the castle. Once inside, Harry started to talk about Hagrid.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon," said Harry, "he told me so the first time I ever met him."

"It's crazy!" exclaimed Ron, "And worse, Malfoy knows!"

"I don't understand, is that bad?" asked Harry.

Alison nodded grimly, "It's bad!"

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of them with Malfoy standing happily behind her.

"Good evening!" she said.

Alison groaned and stood closer to Harry. McGonagall led them to her office and the five students stood in front of her desk.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night," she said sternly, "therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."

"Fifty?" exclaimed Harry.

"Each!" said McGonagall, "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

Malfoy stepped forward, "Excuse me, professor, perhaps I heard you wrong, I thought you said the_ five_ of us?"

"No," said McGonagall, "you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

Harry Ron and Hermione smirked at Malfoy, whereas Alison groaned loudly.

"Is there a problem with that, Miss Lewis?" asked McGonagall.

"No, professor," mumbled Alison.

* * *

The next night, Mr Filch met the five students in the entrance hall and began to lead them outside. Alison walked in between Harry and Hermione, Ron walked behind them and Malfoy walked ahead, occasionally glaring back at them.

"It's a pity they let the old punishments die," said Filch, "was a time when detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon. I miss the screaming!"

Alison squeaked and kept a hold of Harry's sleeve. Filch led them towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid stood in the door way as they approached.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," explained Filch, "he's got a little job to do...inside the Dark Forest!"

They all gathered round a fire outside the hut and Filch turned to Hagrid.

"A sorry lot, this, Hagrid," he said.

Hagrid sniffed slightly and ignored Filch.

"You're not still on about that dragon, are you?" snapped Filch.

Alison's head shot up, "What? What's happened to Norbert?"

"Norbert's gone," said Hagrid, sadly, "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"That's good isn't it?" asked Hermione, "He'll be with his own kind."

Hagrid looked up, "Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all!"

Filch rolled his eyes, "Pull yourself together, man, you're going into the Forest, after all. You've got to have your wits about you!"

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there!" said a frightened Malfoy, "Students aren't allowed and there are..."

There was a howl.

"Werewolves!" muttered Alison.

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, you can be sure of that. Nighty-night!" said Filch, walking off.

"Right, let's go," said Hagrid, clearly pushing Norbert to the back of his mind. He led them to the outskirts of the Forest. It was cold and misty, making it difficult to see clearly. A small puddle lay on the floor. Hagrid knelt down and dipped his fingers into the silver substance.

"Hagrid, what is that?" asked Harry.

"What we're here for," said Hagrid, grimly, "See that? That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something."

Harry looked around and focused and something in the distance. Alison followed his gaze and noticed a silhouette walking in between the trees. It was very faint and it was unlikely that the others saw it, but it was definitely there.

"So," continued Hagrid, "it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you come with me."

"Okay," croaked Ron.

"Harry, Alison, you'll go with Malfoy,"

Alison groaned and Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy was very jumpy.

"Okay!" he said, "Then I get Fang!"

"Yeah because _he's_ going to help," said Alison, sarcastically, "he's a complete coward!"

Hagrid nodded but ushered Fang over to Malfoy.

"Okay, off we go!" said Hagrid, leading Ron and Hermione in the opposite direction to the other three.

Alison walked in between Harry and Malfoy, with Fang leading the way. Malfoy was carrying the lantern, so despite the fact that they were enemies, she decided to stay closer to him in case everyone got separated. She began to shiver, regretting her earlier decision to wear one jumper under her cloak.

"Oh, honestly, you're pathetic!" spat Malfoy, taking off his cloak and handing it to her.

Alison looked down at it in horror, "I'd rather freeze, thank you!"

"Just put it on!" said Malfoy, forcing it over her shoulders.

Alison moodily wrapped Malfoy's cloak around her shoulders as Malfoy continued talking.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" said Malfoy, "This is servant's stuff!"

"If I didn't know better, _Draco_, I'd say you were scared!" said Harry.

"I'm not scared, Potter!" said Malfoy.

There was a howl and the three stopped walking.

"I'm kind of scared," squeaked Alison.

Malfoy nodded slightly then shook his head, "Come on, Fang! I'm not scared!"

They walked for while longer until they came to a clearing. Fang stopped walking and looked up at Alison. Alison stroked him and looked ahead. She gasped. A dead unicorn lay on the ground and a hooded figure seemed to be drinking it's blood. Harry clutched his forehead and winced in pain. The hooded figure looked up and growled at them. Malfoy screamed, grabbed Alison's hand and pulled her away from the clearing. Alison tried to grab Harry but his sleeve slipped through her fingers. Fang ran ahead of them, guiding them through the forest.

"Malfoy!" screamed Alison, trying to get his attention, ""Malfoy! Draco! Stop screaming!"

Malfoy fell silent but continued to pull Alison after Fang. Alison tried to pull backwards.

"We have to go back to Harry!" she said, frantically.

"No we don't! We're getting out of here!" said Malfoy, pulling Alison along again.

Fang led them to where Hagrid, Ron and Hermione were.

"Hagrid! We found the unicorn and the creature that killed it! Harry's still there!" said Alison.

Hagrid looked frightened, "Right, everyone, stay with me! Fang, lead the way!"

"No way am I going back there!" snapped Malfoy.

Alison frowned and pulled him along so they would keep up with everyone else. They caught up with Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked over at them and got Alison's attention. She pointed down at Alison and Malfoy's hands, which were still locked together. Alison tried to shake away Malfoy's hand but he was holding too tightly. He seemed to be more scared than she was. They arrived back at the clearing and saw Harry talking to what looked like a centaur.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, catching both Harry's and the centaur's attention.

"Hello there, Firenze," said Hagrid, addressing the centaur, "I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?"

Harry nodded and turned back to Firenze who was talking to him again. Hagrid guided everyone back to the castle.

"Now, I trust you five to go straight to your dormitories," said Hagrid, "I have to tend to the unicorn."

Everyone nodded as Hagrid left. Alison said her goodbyes to Harry, Ron and Hermione and walked with Malfoy to the dungeons, not wanting to walk alone. They got inside the common room, finding it empty. Malfoy was about to go to his dormitory when Alison called him back. She took off his cloak which she was still wearing and handed it back to him.

"Thanks," she said.

Malfoy took the cloak, "You're welcome...just don't tell anyone that I gave it to you."

Alison rolled her eyes and nodded. Malfoy began to walk to his dormitory, but stopped again.

"You know, it was brave of you to want to go back for Potter," he said, "I wish I was that brave. Don't tell _anyone_ I said that!"

Alison smiled and nodded again, "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Goodnight," he said and finally left to go to his dormitory.

* * *

**Next chapter should be out soon. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 10:

It had been a few weeks since the incident in the Forest. Hermione had explained to Alison that Harry believed that Snape and Voldemort were working together and that Voldemort was the creature from the Forest. But they all felt safe in the presence of Dumbledore, who, Hermione had said, was the one wizard that Voldmeort had always feared. From then on, Alison was put on 'Snape-watch'; in other words, she had to keep an eye and Snape as much as possible, even if that meant getting detention every single day.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alison had just finished their transfiguration exam. Alison wasn't sure how well she had done but she had a feeling that Hermione passed with flying colours.

"I'd always heard, Hogwarts' end of year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable!" said Hermione as they stepped out into the open air of the Hogwarts' Grounds.

"Speak for yourself!" exclaimed Ron, who looked a total mess with his hair ruffled, his shirt untucked and his tie undone.

Alison smiled and looked over at Harry, "Are you all right?"

Harry shook his head, "My scar, it keeps burning!"

"It's happened before!" stated Hermione.

"Not like this," said Harry.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse?" suggested Ron.

Harry shook his head again, "I think it's a warning; it means that danger is coming."

The four spotted Hagrid outside his hut playing his flute. Harry stopped walking and gasped in realisation.

"Of course!" he said, power-walking over to Hagrid.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as she tried to keep up with him.

Alison jogged by Harry's side as Ron dragged his feet behind them.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just _happens_ to have one?" said Harry, "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket. Why didn't I see it before?"

The others understood and they all sprinted to Hagrid. Hagrid saw them and stopped playing his flute.

"Hagrid," said Harry, "who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?"

"I don't know," said Hagrid, "I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"This stranger though, you and he must have talked!"

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, I said, 'after Fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem.'"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy!" exclaimed Hagrid, "How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, 'the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.' Take Fluffy for example: just play him a bit of music and he'll fall straight to sleep!"

Alison raised an eyebrow at Harry whilst Ron and Hermione exchanged excited glances.

"I shouldn't have told you that!" groaned Hagrid.

The four ran back towards the castle, ignoring Hagrid's calls from behind them. They rushed into the transfiguration classroom to find Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" said Harry.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here," said McGonagall, "he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"He's gone?" exclaimed Harry, "But this is important! This is about the Philosopher's Stone!"

McGonagall looked at the four in shock, "How do you know...?"

Harry ignored her and continued, "Someone's going to try and steal it!"

"I don't know how you four found out about the Stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."

They sighed and left. They walked further down the corridor until Harry stopped and they all turned to him.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village, it was Snape..."

"I still don't think so, Harry, I've been watching him and he hasn't done anything...weird," said Alison.

"But he's a smart wizard, he may have covered his tracks," said Hermione.

"This means that Snape knows how to get past Fluffy," said Harry.

"And with Dumbledore gone..." Hermione was interrupted.

"Good afternoon," said the voice of Snape.

The four turned around to see Snape standing behind them.

"Now what would four young students, such as yourselves, be doing inside on a day like this?"

Hermione tried to stutter an answer but Snape continued.

"You ought to be careful. People will think you're...up to something."

Snape stormed away after giving Harry an angry look.

"Now what do we do?" asked Hermione.

"We go down the trap door. Tonight!" said Harry.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on Snape," said Alison, starting to walk in Snape's direction, "if anything occurs I'll let you guys know."

* * *

It was late and Alison had sent Bugs to sit outside Snape's office. She had instructed him to come back to her if Snape left. She was sitting in the common room and Lucian had decided to stay up and keep her company. They were playing wizard chess though neither of them knew what they were doing and laughed whenever one piece knocked out another. They were interrupted by someone walking down the stairs from the boys' dormitories: Malfoy.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked, yawning.

Lucian looked over at Alison who replied, "Can't sleep."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and sat on a chair, watching Lucian and Alison. There was a tap at the window and Alison looked up to find Hedwig waiting patiently outside. She let her in. Hedwig stuck out her leg, showing a letter attached to it. Alison picked it up and Hedwig flew away. The letter read:

_Alison, _

_We have just left to go down the trap door. I know you think that Snape is innocent but we think he may have tricked you. Thanks for your help though._

_Harry_

Alison looked around the common room and noticed that Bugs hadn't returned. She pocketed the letter and rushed out of the common room, ignoring Lucian calling for her to come back. She crept to Snape's office and spotted Bugs staring intently through the slightly opened door. She peeked inside and spotted Snape marking some exam papers. If Snape was still there, who had gone through the trap door? Maybe no one had. Or maybe someone worse than Snape. Alison slipped past Snape's office with Bugs at her heels and ran to third floor. She pushed open the door, which Harry had shown her once, and froze on the spot. Three vicious dog heads stared at her angrily: Fluffy. Bugs ran out of the room, which was easy for him because Fluffy was watching Alison. Fluffy began to creep forward and was about to lunge when Alison was dragged out of the room. The door slammed shut and Alison went crashing down onto the floor. She looked up at her saviours: Lucian and Malfoy. Lucian knelt down beside her and held her by the shoulders.

"What were you thinking?" he whispered angrily.

"I have to help them! Harry, Ron and Hermione! They went down there thinking that Snape was down there but he's not! They could be in danger!" said Alison.

"Well, that's their problem, isn't it?" said Malfoy.

"They're my friends!" shrieked Alison.

The door opened and two people tumbled out. Alison rushed over to find Hermione dragging an unconscious Ron out of the door way.

"What happened?" asked Alison, helping Hermione to carry Ron.

"We have to go to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore!" said Hermione. She spotted Malfoy and Lucian, "What are _they_ doing here? In fact, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Snape is still in his office; I came to warn you but almost got eaten by Fluffy. They saved me!" said Alison, smiling at Lucian.

Lucian stepped forward, "Here, I'll carry him."

Lucian picked up Ron and followed Alison and Hermione to the owlery. Malfoy walked slowly behind them, muttering under his breath about how Slytherins shouldn't help Gryffindors.

* * *

**I think there will be one more chapter before I start the Chamber of Secrets. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**Final Chapter!  
**

Chapter 11:

Alison rushed to the hospital wing. She had a deep scratch on her face from what she had just done, but once she had found out that Harry was awake and had left his invisibility cloak by the trap door, she had to get it back and surprise him. When she entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her in panic.

"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, "What have you been doing, Miss Lewis? Let me take a look at that!"

"No, thank-you, I'm fine, I just came here to see Harry!" said Alison, trying to get past the concerned nurse.

"Well, at least drink this!" said Madam Pomfrey, handing Alison a small cup and pouring a blue liquid into it.

Alison sighed and drank it in one gulp. Her face burned and the cut healed, leaving a faint scar.

"Thank-you," said Alison, "is it okay if I see Harry now?"

Madam Pomfrey stepped aside and Alison rushed over to Harry who was rifling through a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Harry!" she squealed as she leapt onto the hospital bed and hugged him tightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Ali!" said Harry, laughing.

"I have a surprise for you," said Alison, handing him the cloak.

"You got it back!" exclaimed Harry, "You didn't have to do that!"

Alison just smiled and sat next to him on the bed.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" asked Alison, "I know what happened up to where you left Ron and Hermione on the giant chess board."

"Well, you were right about Snape," said Harry, "it was Quirrell. He had Voldemort living on the back of his head. The mirror was down there. I saw my reflection and it had the Stone in it's pocket. Then I looked in my pocket and there was the stone! Voldemort tried to get the stone but I wouldn't let him. Quirrell began to strangle me and I tried to push his hand away but when I did, Quirrell began to crumble. Dumbledore says that because my mother sacrificed herself for me, her love left behind a power which would stop Voldemort from being able to touch me."

"Wow! You were really brave, Harry," said Alison, giving him a sideways hug.

"Hermione told me that you, Bole and Malfoy helped out with Ron and sending the message to Dumbledore,"

"Well, Lucian and I did. Malfoy just tagged along really, though he did help Lucian save me."

"Say thanks from me if you see them," sighed Harry, "by the way, did Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the final?"

"No, sorry Harry," said Alison, "and because we beat Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Slytherin won the quidditch cup."

"Congratulations," said Harry, though it was clear that he was disappointed.

"There's always next year, and there's still the house cup to go yet!" said Alison.

* * *

Alison sat at the Slytherin table in between Lucian and Marcus Flint during the feast. Malfoy sat opposite them but chose to ignore Alison, who didn't really care. Professor McGonagall tapped her glass, catching the attention of the entire hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Another year gone," he said, "and now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with 312 points."

Alison looked sadly over at Harry and clapped loudly for Gryffindor along with everyone else.

"Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points."

Everyone clapped again.

"In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points."

Everyone applauded though some Slytherins began to cheer, realising that they had come first.

"And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin house!"

All the Slytherins cheered loudly. Lucian hugged Alison and Marcus high-fived everyone around him. Snape clapped with a bored expression. Malfoy pulled a face at Ron and Alison kicked him under the table. He glared at her. Alison smiled sweetly at him and winked at Ron, who chuckled as he watched Malfoy rub his leg in pain.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award," said Dumbledore, "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril, sixty points."

Everyone applauded, Alison and Lucian being the only ones from the Slytherin table who joined in and cheered.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen in these many years, sixty points."

Everyone cheered again.

"And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house, seventy points."

Everyone applauded and some people whispered that Gryffindor was ahead of Slytherin.

"Next, to Miss Alison Lewis and Mr. Lucian Bole, for ignoring the division between houses and aiding friends in danger, fifteen points each."

The Slytherin table and a few others applauded. Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied again.

"Next, I would like to award points to a student who helped a housemate in peril. Five points to Draco Malfoy."

Alison smiled slightly at Malfoy and clapped along with the other Slytherins who were glad that they were ahead again. Malfoy nodded at Alison.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points...to Neville Longbottom!"

The Gryffindors cheered loudly. All of the Slytherins, including Alison and Lucian were disappointed, though they both clapped loudly for the Gryffindors.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order!"

Dumbledore clapped and the Slytherin banners hanging from the ceiling changed to Gryffindor banners.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup!"

The Gryffindors cheered even louder and threw their hats in the air as if they were graduating. The Slytherins stayed seated. Malfoy threw his hat on the table angrily.

"At least we won the quidditch cup!" said Alison, catching his attention.

He smiled slightly and sighed. Alison smiled at him and turned back to Lucian who hugged her again.

* * *

"Come on, Alison, we need to find a compartment!" shouted Lucian.

Alison had just finished saying goodbye to Hagrid, and Lucian was dragging her onto the train. They found a compartment and sat down, sighing in relief. The train began to move and their compartment door slid open. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"You don't mind if we sit with you, do you?" asked Harry, mainly directing the question at Lucian.

Lucian smiled at them, "Of course we don't mind!"

Lucian squashed closer to Alison, who was sitting next to the window, in order to make more space. Harry sat next to Lucian whilst Ron and Hermione sat opposite them.

"You're all going to write, aren't you?" asked Alison.

"Definitely!" exclaimed Hermione, "We should all meet up and get our school supplies together later in the summer!"

"Hermione and Harry might stay with us later in the holidays, do you want to come, Alison?" asked Ron.

"I'd love to, Ron, but Lucian has invited me to stay with him. That way I can practice my quidditch skills!"

Ron nodded and the five of them began to talk about their exciting year at Hogwarts. Alison peered out the window and watched as the castle disappeared from sight.

'_I can't wait for next year'_ she thought and turned back to the others.

* * *

**I actually had to work out how the points would work for the house cup! The first chapter for the Chamber of Secrets will be out very soon. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
